Bakura's Last Stand
by Utemi
Summary: My epic fanfic about Bakura's last stand against Yami. A little bit of humor, a little bit of fantasy, and a little bit of romance. Please R&R, as this is my first fic posted here! Rated PG for no good reason.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own everyone and everything in Diyalin, so don't take any of my characters!   
  
~This is a fic concerning Yami Bakura wanting revenge on Yami (of course), and wanting to go back to Ancient Egypt. Just so you don't get confused, Bakura was supposedly banished out of Ryou's body by Yami. Malik's dark side, or Yami Malik, if you will, is gone, but Shadi is still out there, somewhere. I don't know too much about Shadi (except for the eps. he's appeared in before the Battle City Arc), and this is just what I think he'd be to. So if the references about Shadi aren't correct (which they aren't, I know), so what? This is a fanfic! And we shall begin... I already have the whole story planned out, so I'm not writing anymore chapters, but I do plan on a sequel. If you have any suggestions as to what I should add in the sequel, let me know! BTW, this is my first fic posted here, so be nice!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: HIKURA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*It's a windy day in late fall in Domino. Most of the little kids are outside playing in the leaves, and the high schoolers are all outside at the new Coffee Shop. A group of 10th graders, friends Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Ryou, sit outside the shop, enjoying the crisp weather, sipping hot chocolate. There are a few other students who have the same idea as them, and are scattered around, sitting at tables, reading, talking to friends, or just enjoying the day. One girl with long silver hair, wearing a sleeveless silver shirt and jeans (even though it is about 40 degrees out) sits alone, her head down on the table, but this is just a minor fact that no one cares about or notices. Except for the ever watchful Tea*  
  
  
  
Tea: *pauses mid-sip of her drink* "Hey, you guys, isn't that Hikura from school over there at that table?"   
  
Guys: *keep on talking*   
  
Tea: *rolls eyes* "GUYS!"   
  
Yugi: "Hmm? We're in the middle of an important conversation, Tea..." *continues talking*  
  
Tea: *muttering to self* "Boys." *gets up unnoticed and walks over to Hikura's table* "Hey, Hikura, how are you?"  
  
Hikura: *jerks head up in surprise, then calms down* "Oh, hi Tea. I'm fine; I was just resting my eyes. What's up?"  
  
Tea: "I just saw you over here and came over to talk. How are you?"  
  
Hikura: "You're welcome to sit down..." *laughs*   
  
Tea: *sits down across from Hikura*   
  
Hikura: "I'm going to be visiting my father for the next few months. He lives far away from here. The school's excusing me because my mom convinced them it is an "educational" trip. And it is, sort of. There's a lot of history on his side of the family..."   
  
Tea: *is interested* "Oh?"  
  
Hikura: *looks a little uncomfortable* "Yeah, he's very interesting." *starts fingering sapphire necklace*  
  
Tea: "Wow, that is so neat! If you don't mind me asking, where does he live? Maybe I've heard of it."  
  
Hikura: *starts to look really nervous, but then calms down, taking her hand away from her necklace* *calmly* "I doubt you have. He lives in a small country in... erm, Europe, called Diyalin.  
  
Tea: "You're going all the way to Europe? That's awesome, Hikura!"   
  
Hikura: *nods* "I guess it is pretty awesome..."   
  
*just then, Yugi and Ryou come over*   
  
Yugi: "Tea, you just got up and left! Why didn't you say something? And hi, Hikura."  
  
Hikura: *nods, staring at Ryou*  
  
Tea: *groans* "I tried, but you guys were "so busy" talking about something "so important".   
  
Ryou: "Hello, Hikura. Tea, It was important. There's supposed to be a heavy snowfall heading this way, and it could cancel the soccer game tomorrow!"   
  
Tea: "Soccer?"  
  
Yugi: "He means football. And Joey has been looking forward to it for 3 weeks!"   
  
Tea: "Honestly... when did you all get into football?"  
  
Yugi and Ryou in unison: "3 weeks ago."   
  
Tea: *changes the subject from football* "I myself can't wait for the snow to come. Winter is my favorite time of year. How about you, Hikura?"  
  
Hikura: *looks very happy, though still eyeing Ryou warily* "Me, too! I wait all year for this one season to come. Snow makes me feel so... alive. It's like it comes away to clean everything away, and to make the air fresh and crisp again." *sighs contentedly* "I love the cold weather. Very good for the Northern Diyalins."   
  
*Yugi and Ryou exchange glances that mean they're bored with the topic*   
  
Yugi: "Uh, Ryou and I are going to go back to Tristen and Joey now... looks like they're arguing over who's going to win again. And of course, it will be the Wolverines. Nice seeing you, Hikura!"   
  
Ryou: "See you, and the Wolverines will most definitely lose to the Lions, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: "No way!"  
  
*they walk away, arguing over who will win*   
  
Tea: *rolls eyes for the second time that day* "They can't stand the thought of talking about anything else but sports or Duel Monsters. Anyway, it sounds like you really love winter, Hikura. I like it because of ice skating, and snow angels, and how everything looks so beautiful covered in white." *gets dreamy look on face*   
  
Hikura: "I get to spend all of Winter Vacation with my dad. Northern Diyalin is really nice during winter. And they're even thinking about following through with the naming ceremony! *sees confused look on Tea's face* *explains* In Diyalin's culture, we name each season. Except that it hasn't taken place for 734 years. But now they're going to bring it back! I guess they were too busy before... later Dad and Mom split, but I visit Dad throughout the year, and stay with him from the end of November till school starts back."  
  
Tea: *looks incredulous* "But... you said the ceremony hasn't been done for 734 years... and you saw it? How can that be?"  
  
Hikura: *laughs* "I meant it hasn't been done for 10 years.." *rubs sapphire faster*   
  
Tea: "Oh... well, that sound cool, naming the seasons and all that!"  
  
Hikura: "It's not that big a deal. I remember The Summer of the Wood Nymphs.... that was the time Holly and Tazel went through the forest turning everything gold... erm, spray-painting everything, I mean. Just as a joke. And I'm sorry, I just got carried away there. You probably think I'm nuts."   
  
Tea: "I do not! Diyalin sounds really cool! You know, one of my friends, Malik, has been all over Europe. I wonder if he's ever visited Diyalin...? Oh, and who's Holly and Tazle?"  
  
Hikura: "They're me, erm, sisters. As for your friend knowing Diyalin, it's unlikely. Diyalin's not that well-known." *takes off necklace and grips sapphire in hand*   
  
Tea: "That's a nice necklace. Is it a real sapphire?"  
  
Hikura: "Yes. It was given to me from my dad. Every first-born girl in Diyalin receives a gem for her tenth birthday. Depends on what region you live in, see? Northern Diyalin has a lot of snow, so the girls there get a sapphire. Southern Diyalin is always hot, so they get rubies. Red equals fire. Eastern  
  
Diyalin, it's very wet and a lot of plants, so they get green emeralds. And Western Diyalin, it's windy,  
  
and they get diamonds, which are a sort of clear color, so it represents wind."   
  
Tea: "I've never heard of that before... they're all very precious gemstones. I--- wait, here comes Malik right now! Malik, over here!"   
  
Malik: *walks over* "Hi, Tea. And... I don't think we've ever met."  
  
Tea: "Malik, meet Hikura. Hikura, Malik. Malik, have you ever been to Diyalin? Hikura's from there, it's a small country in Europe."   
  
Malik: *sounds it out* "Dee-yah-len? It sounds a little bit Celtic. But no, I've never heard of it... wait... Diyalin, Diyalin... isn't tha--- never mind." *grows silent, eyeing Hikura in a strange way*  
  
Hikura: "Um, it was nice meeting you Malik. I've really got to go, Tea. See you at school tomorrow." *hurries off*   
  
Tea: "Wait! You forgot your necklace chain!" *runs after her*   
  
Hikura: *turns into alley*  
  
Tea: *runs in after her, but it's a dead end... and it's empty* "Hikura?!" *runs back to Malik* "Did you see that? She turned into the alleyway, but it was empty! It's like she just vanished or something!"  
  
Malik: "Tea, there's something about Hikura and Diyalin... I've heard of a place... but it's not in Europe. I need to go ask Yugi to be sure."   
  
*they hurry over to Yugi and Co.'s table, where they're arguing about Bakura and Shadi*   
  
Joey: "I'm tellin' ya', Bakura's gonna come back!"   
  
Yugi: "But I'm pretty sure Yami sent him all the way to the Shadow Realm. How would he get out?"  
  
Tristen: "There might be a way..."   
  
Ryou: *coughs quietly*   
  
Yugi: "What do you think, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou: *quietly* "He's not back... yet. I just have a bad feeling..."   
  
Joey: "And what about Shadi? Where's that guy hidin'?"  
  
Yugi: "Who knows?"  
  
Malik: "Excuse me, Yugi, but I need to ask you an important question. Not here. Too many people. Can we all go to the Game Shop?"   
  
Yugi: "Sure, it's closed right now, and Grandpa's out grocery shopping. Let's go."   
  
*as they walk, snow begins to fall, gradually falling harder as the group walks on*   
  
Joey: "Aw, shoot! There goes the game!"   
  
*they reach the shop, go in, and sit down on the counters and floor*   
  
Yugi: "So what was it you wanted to ask me, Malik?"  
  
Malik: "I'll get right to the point. Are there places in the Shadow Realm? Places where people actually live?"  
  
Yugi: "Hmm... I think you'll have to ask Yami that one..." *Yami appears*  
  
Yami: "Yes, there are whole countries in the Shadow Realm where spirits and demons live. Fairies, too."   
  
Malik: "Listen, I've heard about Diyalin. It's in the Shadow Realm. And I think Hikura is a Dryad, a fairy. All this came from a man Isis and I met in Ireland. He told us that some of the girl Dryads have gems, and the ones that are bigger than normal mean the girl is royalty. I think Hikura is a Diyalin princess."   
  
Tea: "Aren't you jumping to conclusions a little quickly? You don't have any proof, just what some strange man in Ireland told you."   
  
Malik: "Yes, but Hikura has some strange energy, spirit power, radiating from her. It-it's something left over from... well, you know."   
  
Yami: *quietly* "The whole incident..."  
  
Malik: *nods, looking at the floor* "Yes. Sensing power, and the ability to enter people's dreams. I can always sense powerful energy from people. I feel it all the time when I'm hanging out with all of you. Take that as a compliment." *starts to sound more off-handed, like he usually acts*   
  
Tristen: "But there still isn't any definite proof."   
  
*a voice comes from the shadows*   
  
"Consider this all the proof you need."   
  
*Hikura steps out of the shadows into the game shop, appearing from nowhere*   
  
Hikura: "Malik is telling the truth. I am Princess Hikura of Northern Diyalin, the Ice Valley."   
  
Malik: *softly* "Teleportation?"  
  
Hikura: *nods, then falls to the floor*   
  
Tea: "She's fainted!"   
  
Malik: "Teleporting must take a lot out of her. Get her up, I have an idea."   
  
*Joey and Tristen lift her up, and follow Malik to the door, the rest of the gang following them*   
  
Joey: "Wow, there's already a full-blown blizzard blowin' out there! And it's already gettin' dark!"   
  
Malik: "Take her outside. If she's a Snow Dryad, the cold might revive her."   
  
*they all go outside to the front of the Game Shop, where everything is white. Not a single soul is out.*   
  
*All of a sudden, Hikura's sapphire, which had been refastened to a different chain, starts to glow. Tristen and Joey let go off her, as she rises up a few inches in the air on her own. Her skin starts to glow with a blue-ish tinge, and her hair flies out behind her*  
  
Malik: *whispering* "Only the Diyalin royalty and the top warriors have skin that is that colored like that."   
  
*As suddenly as it started, it ends. She falls back to her feet, her whole body a light blue/silver color. She's conscious now, but still haves to lean against the shop's brick wall for support. She smiles a small smile.*  
  
Hikura: "Consider yourselves special. You're the only humans besides my mother who have seen me in my true form."   
  
*everyone is speechless for a moment, then Malik reacts*   
  
Malik: "So I was right. But why reveal yourself to us?"  
  
Hikura: "I have some information that may be valuable to you. Especially you." *looks straight at  
  
Ryou*   
  
Ryou: "Me?"  
  
Hikura: "Yes, you." *closes eyes for a moment* *remarks casually* "I'm so glad it's snowing now. It's been so hot these last few months." *opens eyes to see everyone but her shivering. Tea is even turning a bit purple* "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that humans can't be out in the cold for long. You'll get frostbite! Let's go back inside, quick."   
  
Joey: "I thought that fairies had wings! Where're yours, Hikura?"  
  
Hikura: "Oh, that's just a myth. We've never had wings. Leprechauns do, though."  
  
Joey: "I'm all confused now...!" *sighs*  
  
*they all push through the door to get back inside*   
  
*as soon as they get in, the power goes out*   
  
Joey's voice: "Darn it! Ow, ya' big oaf, you just punched me in the stomach!"   
  
Tristen's voice: "Who just stepped on my foot?! Ow!!!"  
  
Teas: "Somebody get a flashlight!!"   
  
*pandemonium goes on for a few more seconds, and then a blue glow comes from the middle of the room*   
  
Hikura: *sapphire is glowing* "Everyone OK?"   
  
*Joey is on the floor, Yami's backed up against the wall with Tea and Ryou, Tristen is sitting on the counter rubbing his foot, and Malik is sitting calmly in a chair with his head back and eyes closed, actually haven taken this as an opportunity to catch a nap*   
  
Joey: "Yeah, just fine, after having people knockin' me down and stepping all over me!"   
  
Ryou: "Sorry, I think that was me who stepped on you."   
  
Malik: *fake snores and mumbles* "And I knocked something solid over... sorry." *snores again*  
  
Tea: "Honestly. We know you're just pretending, Malik!"   
  
Malik: *opens one eye and grins*   
  
Tristen: *groans pitifully* "My foot!"   
  
Yami: "All right, everyone, be quite. Hikura has something to say."   
  
*everyone looks toward Hikura, who is standing still, her necklace providing a dull light, enough to see her and everything in about a 12 feet radius around her*   
  
Hikura: *quietly* "My information is this. A stranger came to Northern Diyalin..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so that was my first chapter! The next chapter will be posted after I've gotten at least a few reviews! Flames will be ignored.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Diyalin

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own everyone and everything in Diyalin, so don't take any of my characters!   
  
~ Oh, forget the reviews! I'll just go on adding chapters (there are six in all, I think.) As I've said before, I already have the whole story planned out, so I'm not writing anymore chapters, but I do plan on a sequel. If you have any suggestions as to what I should add in the sequel, let me know! BTW, this is my first fic posted here, so be nice!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: DIYALIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~flashback~*   
  
*Hikura, in her full form (except she is also wearing a silver tiara), is walking down what seems to be a Northern Diyalin town's main street, which covered in snow. She's flanked by bodyguards, and her younger sister, Princess Holly of Eastern Diyalin, who has short dark red hair and dark green skin, and is wearing a large green emerald necklace. She's very short, and is floating in the air on a large leaf. No one seems to find this in the least bit strange.*   
  
Hikura: "Hazel, what do you think about the Naming Ceremony maybe starting up again?"   
  
Holly: *claps her hands together* "The Naming Ceremony?! Starting again?! I was real young when it last took place, only 25, still a toddler! Wow, is Daddy actually considering starting it again?"  
  
Hikura: "Dad just casually mentioned at dinner last night that, if he wasn't too busy, maybe I'd like it if he started the Naming Ceremony back up. I told him yes, it would be great! He said he'd think about it, then."  
  
Holly: *spins around on leaf in mid air* "Oh, goody! I've got to let Tazel and Zephyr know about this! Will you teleport me to Tazel, sis?"  
  
Hikura: *smiles* "Sure. I'm sure Tazel will be ecstatic!" *gestures to guards* Stand back, please. I'll be right back."   
  
One of the guards: "But Princess Hikura, we aren't supposed to let you out of our si--"   
  
Hikura: *interrupts* "I'll only be gone for a second. Just stand here and before you can say "sapphire" I'll be back! Oh, and do you want me to let Zeph know, or can you take care of him?"  
  
Holly: *jokes* "I can't actually travel all the way across the country from the south to the west as quick as you can."   
  
Hikura: "OK, I'll let our dear brother know." *laughs, and puts hand on Holly's shoulder, vanishing* *one second later, she's back* *to guards* "See, was that so bad? Now I have to go let Zephyr know..." *smiles, thinking of how her older brother, with his wind-blown blond hair would try not to smile when she tells him about the Naming Ceremony* *to self* "Zeph has always been the serious one, ruling the West and the wind. The twins, Holly and Tazel, always goof around. Tazel's always accidentally starting small forest fires and Holly goes berserk trying to grow back all the trees and plants. And I... I've always been the odd one out, the oldest, the half-sibling... the half-human. Not that I don't love my stepmother, Lelora, but she's not my real mother. She's Zephyr, Tazel, and Holly's mother. When I come to visit dad, everyone makes a big deal out of it. But I know some of the citizens object to having a half-human as Princess of the Northern Lands. That's part of the reason father divorced from mother, I'll bet. Because she was human." *grows angry at the thought of it* No! They just weren't right for each other, it didn't have anything to do with what the Diyalins thought about mom! And who cares what they think, anyway? I'm Princess, and Dad's even thinking of me being the heir to the throne of all Diyalin. Me, Queen of Diyalin... what a scary thought!" *out loud* "Guards, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to Prince Zephyr right now, I'm too tired. Let's head back home to the Ice Palace..." *turns around, but then stops at the sound of a commotion in the street* "What in the Realm...?"  
  
One of the guards: "Sounds like an outsider is causing a peasant riot."   
  
*they hurry to the source of the sound, a large crowd of the public shouting at an outsider*   
  
Hikura: *tries to push through to the middle*   
  
Guards: "Out of the way, out of the way, Princess Hikura is coming through! Go on, get away from here, go about your business!" *some of the crowd, mainly older citizens, bow down in respect to the Princess, though most just drift away*   
  
*in the center of the street, the spirit of a teenage boy is standing looking furious, his clothes ripped and dirty*   
  
Boy: *in a furious voice with a hint of a British accent* "How can they see me?!"  
  
Guard: "Every spirit can be seen in the Shadow Realm, trespasser! What are you doing here in Diyalin?!"  
  
Boy: *growls* "I'm looking for a portal back to Earth! I've been wondering for months, trying to find the stupid portal so I can get my revenge on that brat Pharaoh! But this is all I can expect to get, a thief's welcome! Though that is technically what I should receive, for I am the greatest tomb raider and thief of all time!" *starts to laugh maniacally*  
  
Hikura: *arches an eyebrow* *whispering to guards* "He's obviously a bit delirious, in a wrong state of mind. But he sort of seems sane enough... maybe he's telling the truth. Let me handle this." *speaks up* "Spirit, where do you come from?"  
  
Boy: "My name is not 'spirit', it is Ri. But you can kindly call me Bakura."   
  
Hikura: "All right than, Bakura. Where are you from? We can help you if you just give us some answers."   
  
Bakura: "I've nothing left to loose, so I suppose I have no choice but to talk. I am originally from Ancient Egypt, my profession, as I said, a great tomb raider. Though I suppose thief's are welcome in this town, as I've already witnessed numerous citizens picking pockets and snitching food from stores. It's very much like Earth, if you ask me. Except on Earth you don't every-so-often run across a blue or green fairy." *eyes Hikura* "As I said, I'm trying to get to Domino, Japan to get my revenge on the brat Prince."   
  
*silence*   
  
Hikura: "That's all you're going to say?"  
  
  
  
Bakura: *nods*   
  
Hikura: *sighs* "Diyalin is not an exactly friendly place by nature, if you catch my drift, but every-so-often you'll run across a blue or green fairy who's kind enough to help a lost soul." *smiles a small smile* "So I will direct you to the nearest portal, if you do something for me in return."   
  
Bakura: "Yes?"  
  
Hikura: "Tell me why you want revenge so badly."   
  
Bakura: *eyes take on a fiery, kind of sad look* "He took away my fate, my chance to go back home and rest in peace! I'll admit I was out to... well, control the world, at first..."   
  
Hikura: *tries not to giggle*   
  
Bakura: "... but now I just want to go back to my time in Egypt. You see, I never finished my life. I guess I'll continue robbing tombs. As you see me here, I am stuck at the age of 15. I want to live the rest of my life! But robbing is what I am good at, so there's no use trying to stop. But before I do go back, that Prince Yami is going to pay for what he did to me! He will send me back, if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
Hikura: "Fine then, it is a just cause. I shall lead you to the portal in the morning."   
  
Bakura: "The morning? But I need to go now!"   
  
Hikura: "It's either morning or not at all."   
  
Bakura: *sighs* "Morning, then. Where am I to stay?"  
  
Hikura: "Guards?"   
  
*guards all put a hand on each others shoulder or arm, and all link up to Hikura*  
  
Bakura: "What is this?"  
  
Hikura: "You have to be touching me. I'm going to teleport us all back to my palace. You'll stay the night there, and in the early morning I'll bring a guard and we'll teleport to the portal."   
  
Bakura: *reluctantly puts hand on Hikura's shoulder* "Teleport? Is that... safe?"  
  
Hikura: *laughs* "This coming from the maniac who cut himself just for the sake of   
  
loyalty?"   
  
Bakura: *shocked*   
  
Hikura: *laughs again* "I can sense things about people's past, sometimes. As soon as I saw you, that memory popped into my mind. I wish not, it's quite disturbing..." *they all vanish*   
  
*~end flashback~*   
  
Hikura: "So I helped him. He wasn't all that bad, just not pushed in the right direction as a child."   
  
Joey: *bursts out laughing* *rolls around on floor* *starts to cry from laughing so hard* "Not pushed in the right direction as a child?! Hah, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" *laughs harder*   
  
Tea: *kicks Joey* "Grow up!"   
  
Hikura: "When I saw you today, Ryou, I noticed you looked a lot like Bakura. And I found out later that your last name was Bakura, so I immediately teleported over here to let you know that Bakura is here, on Earth."   
  
Yami: "This helps me a great deal, Hikura. You have my thanks."   
  
Tea: "But you said you hadn't been to your father's when you were talking to me."  
  
Hikura: "I had to come back, and it wouldn't have made much sense for me to tell you I'd gone to a far away country just to come back and then return."  
  
Tea: *nods* "You're right."  
  
Hikura: "You aren't going to hurt Bakura, are you? You're going to send him back to Ancient Egypt, right? You have to! Just send him back and he won't want revenge anymore..." *voice falters* "Well, that was a stupid statement. He means what he says, I'm thinking..."   
  
Tristen: "When Bakura gets his mind set on something, he sticks to it."   
  
Tea: "But he hasn't came back yet. Where is he? This was only yesterday, right?"  
  
Hikura: "Yes, yesterday morning he came here. He's older than me, did you know? Though it's different for Dryads. Right now I'm 754 years old, which measures 15 in your years. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago. But who cares about age? We need to find out where Bakura is."   
  
Ryou: *has been quiet all this time, but now speaks up* "He's near... I feel him now."   
  
Malik: "Me, too. He's in this area. Somewhere in Domino, within 3 miles of us. We need to go somewhere..." *goes to door, but can't open it* "The snow's blocking it!" *looks out window, which is completely black* "The snow's up past the window! We're trapped!"   
  
Yami: *changes back to Yugi*   
  
Yugi: "Grandpa! He could be hurt or lost out there!"   
  
Tea: "I'm sure he's fine, Yugi. He probably is in the grocery store with all the other people, or somewhere else safe."   
  
Malik: "Wait, I'll try to sense him..." *closes eyes* "Oh!"   
  
Yugi: *franticly* "'Oh!' WHAT???"  
  
Malik: *sits down in chair again, nonchalantly* "He's with my sister at my apartment. The building has a generator, so they have power. Lucky them." *closes eyes and acts like he's asleep again*   
  
Yugi: "MALIK!! How can you joke at a time like this?!"  
  
Malik: "It's a gift."   
  
Tea: "Well, Grandpa and Isis are fine, Yugi, but how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
Yugi: "What about my mom?"  
  
Tristen: "You've got a mom?!"  
  
Yugi: *defensively* "Yes, I do! She lives in America, in California."  
  
Joey: *falls over* "It's likely 80 or 90 degrees in California, Yugi! She's fine!"   
  
Yugi: "Hmph." *pouts*   
  
Hikura: "I-I can try to teleport us all out of here..."   
  
Ryou: "No, Hikura, you're too weak to teleport all of us..."   
  
Hikura: *grabs sapphire* "Never. Ever. Say. That. I. Am. Weak!!!" *blue light blasts through door, leaving a huge hole and a tunnel straight through the snow*   
  
Malik: *jumps up* "Wow, that was amazing!"   
  
Hikura: *is too tired to talk* *nods slowly*   
  
Yugi: "I'll go upstairs and see what warm blankets and coats I can find for us." *runs upstairs to the house-part of the shop* *comes back down 5 minutes later with handfuls of bulky blankets and coats* "This used to be my moms." *hands pink parka to Tea* "These are some large cloaks I used for Halloween one year, it's all I could find." *hands to Joey and Tristen* "These are Grandpa's old things. They may be a little small, but they're all we have." *hands to Ryou and Malik* "And all I have left are a bunch of sheets and blankets. I'm really sorry, Hikura, but I couldn't find a coat for you---"   
  
Hikura: *gaining some strength back* "I don't need a coat, remember?" *walks out door*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so that was my second chapter! Now, FOR SURE, the next chapter will be posted after I've gotten at least a few reviews! Flames will be ignored, as usual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
